Falling in
by ncisandsvuaddict
Summary: Tony and Ziva one shot. Song fic. Mostly in Tony's point of view. Hope you like. Oh and please read and review! :D


A/N: Thought I should write a oneshot song fic for Tony and Ziva. Hope you like. Tony's point of view mostly. Song: Falling In by Lifehouse. Own nothing.

* * *

><p>Every time I see your face<br>My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
>Now don't be scared, it's only love<br>Baby, that we're falling in

Tony was in his apartment cleaning around with his radio on and this song came on. He has heard this song before but he does not know where he has heard it. But he starts to sing along with it and the last time he heard this song he thought of Ziva and this time he's thinking about her again.

He knows that Ziva barely even shows her feelings but sometimes he wonders if she has the same feelings for him as he has for her. Every time he looks into her eyes there's something different in her eyes he can't explain. The way she looks at him is different than the way she looks at anyone.

I can't wait till tomorrow  
>This feeling has swallowed me whole<br>And know that I've lost control  
>This heart that I've followed<br>Has left me so hollow  
>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything<p>

Ziva changed his life. He has never felt this way before with any other girl. Because Ziva is different. Ziva is not the girl for him to be a one time thing. So if he did start dating her it wouldn't be one of his regular flings. Honestly he is tired of having flings with women. He wants something serious, something out of honesty, something different, with someone like Ziva.

He also knows that Ziva has changed ever since she met him. Its not that flirtatious out of control young Ziva anymore it's the Ziva-has-human-feelings, older mature human being now. And it's not bad that she has changed, yes she was more flirtatious back then but Tony likes this side of Ziva he's never seen before because she is opening up to him, letting him comfort her, protect her and be there for her. She trusts him. He had her trust from when he met her up until the whole thing with Rivkin went down. He had and wanted to earn her trust back and that's exactly what he did.

He went all the way to Somalia (far away, like half a the world away) to save her. He not only did it to get her trust back but he did it because he loves her.

Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

He then thinks about if something really does happen with Ziva. What about Gibbs? He had a fling recently with EJ, and Gibbs didn't like it at all. Would Gibbs approve of Ziva and him? he hopes that it wont be the same with gibbs about EJ and him. He doesn't want Gibbs' disapproval. Yes Gibbs is like a farther to him and stuff but he loves Ziva and you can't stop that feeling. He just hopes that if something does happen with him and Ziva Gibbs won't be like "Rule number 12 Dinozzo." Because then he would put up an argument. He would never hurt Ziva if that's what everyone else thinks, he wouldn't let her down or lead her on. Its not like that with her.

Tony finishes up cleaning his apartment and decides to go over to Ziva's.

I'm standing in your driveway  
>It's midnight and I'm sideways<br>To find out if you feel the same  
>Won't be easy, have my doubts too<br>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<p>

He stops and parks in the parking lot of her apartment complex. Gets out and starts walking up to her door and stands there thinking.

All those nights I stayed awake  
>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine<br>All of those smiles will never fade  
>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<p>

He knocks on her door and waits for her to answer.

He hears foot steps coming toward the door to go and open it.

"Who is it, its like almost 10pm at night?" he hears her say

She opens the door

She gasps at how cold it is outside when she opens the door

"Tony? What's up is everything okay?" she asks with a worried expression on her face

"um, sorry to bother you just wanted to come talk to you I need something to tell you Ziva. May I please come in it's a little cold out here?" he says nervously

"Yeah it's fine Tony come in." she states

They both walk over to her couch and sit down

"Okay Ziva what I'm about to tell you is serious and true." He whispers hoping she heard him

"Um Okay, why are you whispering please don't whisper." She says

"Alright, um wait are you still dating Ray?" he asks

"I don't know, the last time I saw him he gave me a ring box Tony." She says

"Wait what? A ring box? He asked you to marry him after all of what he's done to you?" he asks a little angry

"It was empty Tony." She yells "He said it was a promise for the future if things were still good between us after he gets back." And then he left." She says worried

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Ziva." Tony says

"What are you doing here, what did you want to tell me and what does Ray have to do with anything of this?" she asks looking down at her feet

"Zi, look at me okay." He says as he looks down at her

She looks up at him into his eyes

"I'm in love with you Ziva David. And I only came here to see if you feel the same. I don't care about rule 12. If you do feel the same we'll just have to talk to Gibbs about it and we'll make this work. He says

She looks into his eyes and then looks down at her feet and then back up at him

She leans in to peck him on the lips

"I love you too Tony, But if we do make this work I want to take things slow." She says

"That's the same thing I was thinking Zi." He says

"Wait, I'm not going to be one of your flings, right?" she asks

"No, definetly not babe." He kisses her on the forehead

"Okay, but we're not having sex tonight. But you can sleep over it's pretty late out right now so yeah." She says nervously.

He laughs. "I know, and thank you for letting me stay over." He says

They put on the tv to watch a little.

And they both fall asleep cuddled together on the couch.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

**A/N: I hoped you liked….Tell me your opinion love to know what you think...And been trying to work on my grammar if there is mistakes so sorry about that. Everyone makes mistakes right? including grammar mistakes. **


End file.
